classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kempinski
Kempinski Hotels S.A. is a luxury hotel group. Kempinski Hotels, the trading name for Kempinski Hotels S.A., is an independent Swiss delisted S.A., which is involved in a number of luxury hotel and hospitality related businesses, including conference, catering and hotel supplies. Kempinski Hotels now owns and runs an international portfolio of 62 hotels. A further 43 hotels are either under final development or construction in Europe, the Middle East, Africa, Asia. Today, Kempinski is majority owned by the Crown Property Bureau of Thailand. Kempinski is also a Member of the Global Hotel Alliance with currently comprises Anantara Hotels & Resorts, First Hotels, Doyle Collection, Kempinski, Leela, Lungarno Collection,Marco Polo, Mirvac Hotels & Resorts, Mokara Hotels & Spas, Omni Hotels & Resorts, Pan Pacific, PARKROYAL Hotels & Resorts, Shaza Hotels and Tivoli Hotels & Resorts encompassing nearly 300 luxury hotels with over 65,000 rooms in 51 different countries. The CEO of Kempinski, Reto Witwer, is a Swiss National (2008). Hotels Germany * Hotel Adlon Kempinski, Berlin, Germany, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Hotel Bristol, Berlin, Germany * Hotel Taschenbergpalais Dresden Kempinski, Dresden, Germany * Hotel Atlantic Kempinski, Hamburg, Germany * Falkenstein Grand Kempinski, Koenigstein im Taunus, Frankfurt, Germany * Villa Rothschild Kempinski, Koenigstein im Taunus, Frankfurt, Germany * Kempinski Hotel Gravenbruch, Frankfurt, Germany * Schloss Reinhartshausen Kempinski, Eltville Frankfurt, Germany * Kempinski Hotel Airport Munich, Munich, Germany * Hotel Vier Jahreszeiten Kempinski, Munich, Germany, The Leading Hotels of the World Europe * Palais Hansen Kempinski, Vienna, Austria (opening 2012) * Kempinski Hotel Dukes' Palace, Bruges, Belgium * Kempinski Hotel Sarajevo City Center, Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina * Kempinski Hotel Zografski, Sofia, Bulgaria * Kempinski Hotel Grand Arena, Bansko, Bulgaria, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Hotel Adriatic, Umag, Croatia * Kempinski Hybernská, Prague, Czech Republic * Kempinski Hotel Corvinus, Budapest, Hungary, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Hotel Giardino di Costanza, Sicily, Italy, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Hotel San Lawrenz, Gozo, Malta * Hotel Baltschug Kempinski, Moscow, Russia, The Leading Hotels of the World * Grand Hotel Kempinski High Tatras, Štrbské Pleso, Slovakia * Kempinski Hotel Moika 22, Saint Petersburg, Russia * Kempinski Hotel River Park, Bratislava, Slovakia * Kempinski Palace Hotel, Portorož, Slovenia * Kempinski Hotel Bahia Estepona, Costa del Sol, Spain, The Leading Hotels of the World. Guitarist and singer Gary Moore was found dead in this hotel on 6th February 2011 * Kempinski Grand Hotel des Bains, St. Moritz, Switzerland * Grand Hotel Kempinski Geneve, Geneva, Switzerland * Le Mirador Kempinski, Lake Geneve, Switzerland, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Hotel The Dome, Belek, Turkey * Kempinski Hotel Barbaros Bay, Bodrum, Turkey * Çırağan Palace Kempinski, Istanbul, Turkey, The Leading Hotels of the World * Kempinski Residences Astoria, Istanbul, Turkey * Kempinski Hotel The Dome, Belek, Turkey * Stafford London by Kempinski, London, United Kingdom * Kempinski Hotel of Badamdar, Baku, Azerbaijan * Kempinski Hotel Ekaterinburg, Ekaterinburg, Russia (under construction) Asia * The Leela Palace Kempinski, Bangalore, India * The Leela Kempinski, Goa, India * The Leela Kempinski, Gurgaon, Haryana, India * The Leela Kempinski, Kovalam Beach, Kerala, India * The Leela Kempinski, Mumbai, India * The Leela Palace Kempinski, Udaipur, India * Hotel Indonesia - Kempinski and Kempinski Residences, Jakarta, Indonesia * Kempinski Khan Palace, Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia * Kempinski Hotel Chengdu, Chengdu, China * Kempinski Hotel Dalian, Dalian, China * Kempinski Hotel Guiyang, Guiyang, China * Kempinski Hotel Huizhou, Huizhou, China * Kempinski Hotel Sanya, Hainan Island, China (under construction) * Kempinski Hotel Shenyang, Shenyang, China * Kempinski Hotel Shenzhen, Shenzhen, China * Kempinski Hotel Suzhou, Suzhou, China * Kempinski Hotel Wuxi, Wuxi, China * Kempinski Hotel Xi'an, Xi'an, China * Kempinski Hotel Xiamen, Xiamen, China (under construction) * Kempinski Hotel Yinchuan, Yinchuan, China * Commune by the Great Wall Kempinski, Beijing, China * Kempinski Hotel Beijing Lufthansa Center, Beijing, China * Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok, Bangkok, Thailand Middle East & Africa * Djibouti Palace Kempinski, Djibouti City, Djibouti * Kempinski Nile Hotel, Cairo, Egypt * Kempinski Hotel Soma Bay, Red Sea, Egypt * Kempinski Hotel Amman, Amman, Jordan * Kempinski Hotel Aqaba, Aqaba, Jordan * Kempinski Hotel Ishtar, Dead Sea, Jordan * Kempinski Strand Hotel, Swakopmund, Namibia * Kempinski Mokuti Lodge, Tsumeb, Namibia * Kilimanjaro Hotel Kempinski, Dar es Salaam, Tanzania * Bilila Lodge Kempinski, Serengeti, Tanzania * Zamani Zanzibar Kempinski, Zanzibar, Tanzania * Kempinski Hotel N'Djamena, N'Djamena, Tchad * Emirates Palace managed by Kempinski, Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates * Kempinski Hotel Ajman, Ajman, United Arab Emirates * Kempinski Hotel Mall of the Emirates, Dubai, United Arab Emirates * Kempinski Residences & Suites, Doha, Qatar * Kempinski Beirut, Beirut, Lebanon (opening in 2012) External links * Kempinski corporate website * Global Hotel Alliance * Kempinski Hotel Ishtar Description Category:Hotel chains Category:Companies established in 1897 Category:Kempinski Hotels de:Kempinski es:Kempinski ja:ケンピンスキー pl:Kempinski